belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Stelian Lupescu
Nikelkaj This character was created for Belle We both know it never has to end Stelian T. Lupescu was born to Aurora Dragomir and Cezar Lupescu, he is the fourth child in the family, and the second son. He is a wizard, a triplet, and a student of EESM. He is in Nikelkaj. History The Lupescu family welcomed Stelian, in addition to his two brothers Ștefan, and Sorin on the 2nd, and 3rd of June at 11:52pm, 11:55pm, and 12:12am respectively. The mother and father of the Lupescu boys Aurora and Cezar were living in Vicovu de Sus, Suceava when the boys were born. The Lupescu have three other handfuls in combination with the boys, Dreea, the eldest daughter, Magda, the youngest daughter, and Traian the youngest boy. Aurora always wanted a big family, one very much like her own, she has seven brothers, and seven sisters. Ștefan is the third child, and Sorin is the fifth. Dreea, and Magda have lived very different lives than the boys have. Aurora and Cezar were struggling to keep their family financially stable before either of the girls were born, twice their "hand to mouth" lives were rocked by these unexpected blessings in the form of small children, little people to provide for. Aurora and Cezar quickly worked out a routine, they figured out a way to make the most money they could in one day, and how to not waste it all in one night. Dreea may have been a shock they didn't think they could recover from, but Madga was a piece of cake. Once she was born they were already well into an established routine that Dreea was a part of. Once the boys were born Cezar and Aurora were already well into an established routine that Dreea, and Magda was a part of. The eldest daughters of the Lupescu family are very, very special. Dreea is a werewolf, Pure born, and Magda is a Metamorphmagus. Stelian Tiberiu Lupescu was born three minutes after his elder brother Ștefan, and seventeen minutes before his younger brother Sorin. Stelian, and his sister Magda appear to have the best relationship of all the Lupescu children, including his brothers. Magda is a Metamorphmagus, Stelian has witnessed, been the cause of, and heavily influenced her change in appearance to further benefit himself, and the family. Magda was taught to make a living for herself, and the family as a swindler. She has over time began working with her brother Stelian, and random people who have no idea they are involved. Their parents know that what Madga does is dangerous, and they only allow her to do these illicit activities with Stelian because they cannot stop her, and the hope she is safer with him. |-| Etymology= Stelian Lupescu Stelian is the Romanian form of Sylianos. Derived from Greek στυλος (stylos) meaning "pillar". Tiberiu Romanian form of Tiberius. Roman praenomen, or given name, meaning "of the Tiber" in Latin. Lupescu is a Romanian surname. From the Romanian lup, which means "wolf". |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Stelian, and his brothers Fane, and Sorin are identical. They all have brown hair, fair skin, and very expressive dark brown eyes. Stelian is the most handsome, in his opinion. He is always dressed to impress, usually in a very respectable, yet understated suit. Stelian can be told apart from his brothers because of his desire to always, always be fitted. He sleeps in what he calls a night suit, a hand-sewn matching set of a silk night shirt, and pants. Personality You know they'll never change, they won't forget our names Stelian has an uncanny ability to say anything, and make it sound like it is damn near the truth. He believes it, and it tends to be hard for other people not to. So nauseatingly arrogant, and self-confident most people dislike him right off the bat. If they have not already been blinded by his charms. Stelian Lupescu wants to be known, and remembered for his talents blood-born or learned. He does not want to, or desire at all any negative attention to himself. Having not one but two people who share his physical description he does not receive much. His greatest fear is being forgotten. He does not want to disappear. He is very unlike his older brother Fane, and younger brother Sorin. Stelian has a desire, and overwhelming ambition for reputation, he wants to be recognized. He lives to and loves to be seen. And despite the fact the he sees everyone as a pawn, a mark in his long con. He is not uninterested in the feelings of other people around him. Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Mikhail Vrubel - Mik is Stelian's best friend. Before that he could only ever say that about his Magda, and she is his sister. Rikard Rasmussen - Rikard is Mik's friend first but the trio shares a room. Being that Stelian or "Stik" is a triplet that action speaks louder than words. Bianka Lompar - Bianka is Fane's lady friend, Stelian introduced them after he recognized her as a Lupescu kind of girl. Alassëa Frejasdóttir (Deceased) - Lassea was a girl who was not Stelian's friend but he would have liked to be able to call her that, or more. Katja Jokela - Anne was the former co-leader of the Millionaire's Club. When she put him on trial he lost respect for her. Maryla Dzięcioł (Deceased) - Miss Mary was the Minister's daughter, Stelian idolized her. If he knew someone royal he would have compared them to her. Kateryna Vrubel - Kat is unfortunately Mik's sister which in some ways means that she is like a sister to him. Sort of. Possessions Category:Characters Category:Male Category:EESM